What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Br'er Rabbit's Tale
The Bre'r Rabbit Tale is a 1996 American animated musical road film produced by DreamWorks Animation and released by DreamWorks Pictures. Loosely inspired by the Uncle Remus folklore, it retells the story of Bre'r Rabbit, a mischievous rabbit who leaves his home in search of adventure, while he is chased by bandit Brer Fox and his gang, who are trying to catch him. It features the voices of Owen Wilson, Brad Garrett, Martian Short, Cameron Diaz, Mickey Rooney, David Ogden Stiers, Burt Reynolds, Jodi Benson, Charles Nelson Reilly, Steve Buscemi, Whoopi Goldberg, and John Goodman, and narrated by James Earl Jones. This was one of the last four animated feature projects to be approved by Dora Wilson before her retirement from DreamWorks Studios in 1994, as development began in 1989. After Works left DreamWorks, she sold the studio to Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg and David Geffen as DreamWorks' new CEOs and decided to be involved by finishing the four animated feature films projects. This is the last pre-mid-1990s DreamWorks animated movie to be transferred to the DreamWorks Classics division since 1997. The film was released on November 15, 1996, the same date as Warner Bros.’ Space Jam, and was a critical and commercial success. TBD Plot In the town of Br'er Square, Br'er Rabbit (B.R.) is a daydreaming rabbit who works as a waiter for the Remus' Breakfest Cafe. TBD Cast * Owen Wilson as Bre'r Rabbit, TBD * Jodi Benson as Sis' Bunny, TBD * Walter Cronkite as Bre'r Toad, TBD * Rodger Bumpass as Mr. Crane, B.R.'s boss at Remus' Breakfest Cafe. * Steve Buscemi as Bre'r Fox, TBD * Randy Quaid as Bre'r Wolf, TBD * Brad Garrett as Bre'r Bear, a dimwitted yet friendly bear and a reluctant member of Bre'r Fox's gang who befriends Bre'r Rabbit. * TBD * * * * * Production Soundtrack Songs # TBD # Adventure in Me (sung by Bre'r Rabbit, voiced by Owen Wilson) # TBD Release Quotes TBD ---- (Both Bre'r Rabbit, and Bre'r Toad comes across the tar baby on the log, unbeknownst that Bre'r Fox and his crooks are hiding behind the trees, watching them) Bre'r Rabbit: (to the tar baby) Excuse us, sir, but if you're so kind to direct everybody to any destination, could you please give us directions to the big city? (silent) Uh, I said, "could you please give us directions to the big city?" (still silent) Hey, buddy. You're not understanding what we plead you? Direct us the way to the city! (still silent; much to Bre'r Rabbit's concern) Buddy, are you listening to me? Did you have understanding problems or something? Bre'r Toad: B.R., I don't think this guy look alive to me. Bre'r Rabbit: What's made you to think about this stranger, Toad? Bre'r Toad: All I'm trying to say to you is there's something very, uh..... iffy and suspicious I felt about him, don't you felt that too? Bre'r Rabbit: Oh, you honestly meant that this creature here is either dead, asleep, deaf or even sick, huh? Bre'r Toad: Well, I --. Bre'r Rabbit: Chill down, Toad. You're just hesitant, that's all. Bre'r Toad: Of course I'm hesitant, considering this stranger is not even-- Bre'r Rabbit: I know what're you gonna say. Don't worry, because the only way to give this fella attention is giving him a helping hand to wake him up from his deep slumber. Bre'r Toad: B.R., seriously, that's not what I'm going to say. And I don't you could-- Bre'r Rabbit: Quiet, Toad. Trust me. I know what I'm going to handle this very easily. (raises his hand and gives the tar baby a huge slap, but as he did, his hand got stuck by the tar's sticky face, much to Bre'r Rabbit's shock and disgust) Huh?! What is this? A tar?! Sis' Bunny: Not worries, B.R.! I will help you! Bre'r Rabbit: Sis'?! I thought I told you to stay at home earlier! Sis' Bunny: There's no way I can I have the adventure back home. ---- TBD Trivia * The characters from ''Headin' South ''(1942), such as Janice, Millard, Mallard, Ringo, TBD, made a cameo.